Neptune Combat Tactics
The Neptune is an extremely expensive ironclad, featuring an unmatched health compared to any other ship in Tradelands and a massive Size 10 turret slot - however, it lacks an impressive broadside and has horrid turning and movement speeds. This immobility almost completely negates the combat effectiveness of a Neptune, as nearly any other ship can easily outmanuever one and catch it in a stern lock. The exact number of Neptunes in Valmar and ally stock is unknown, however it is estimated to be relatively high in comparison to other notable combat vessels. Considering that the Confederacy has easy access to vessels of this type, it is necessary to research ways to use the Neptune effectively in combat. Armament The quality of the armament on a Neptune ties directly to its effectiveness in combat. Like any ship, a Neptune's cannons can be shot off and can break - neither of which are in the favor to the crew manning the vessel. It is important for the captain of a Neptune to upkeep all of her guns on a regular basis, ensuring that both the broadside cannons and front gun(s) are maintaining high durabilities, and being prepared in the case that a cannon breaks. The three types of Neptune turret are especially prone to taking damage and breaking, as they are harder to craft to 400/100 durability than other cannons, are often the main target of attackers and are usually the most fired cannon when a Neptune is in combat. The broadsides of a Neptune should never be armed with carronades under any circumstances. Despite having high health and being able to hold out for a while in a one-on-one close combat situation, the size of carronades that the Neptune can hold simply do not have enough range to hit a target without being within boarding range. The best bet for a Neptune owner is to fill the Neptune's broadsides with 32lb (size 6) long guns, which have a longer range and are more effective at hitting targets. Super Carronade, Twin Longs, or Howitzer? The Neptune is able to equip three unique size 10 turrets on its bow mount - the Neptune Super Carronade, the Neptune Twin Long Guns, and the Neptune Howitzer. It is also capable of supporting a 42T Long Gun, however it is not a Neptune-specific cannon. It is easy to struggle between the options of choosing one cannon type specifically. They each have their own advantages and disadvantages that can make or break a battle. What is not often referenced, however, is the fact that all of the special armament that a Neptune can carry are niche weapons - they are only effective in certain situations, and are much less effective when used outside of situations that they cannot handle. This is not an issue regarding how Tradelands is programmed, however it is how game mechanics of the cannons work out. Super Carronade The Super Carronade is perhaps the most recognizable of the Neptune's unique cannons - a massive carronade strapped into a turret box. The exact poundage of the gun is unknown, but it is much more effective than a 68lb carronade damage-wise. The Super Carronade is capable of dealing massive amounts of damage, estimated to be around 1000 per hit. This means that it can easily one-shot a Minnow and nearly completely destroy a Goldfish. In a more realistic combat situation, it could sink a Shark in exactly nine direct hits. The downfall of the Super Carronade is its abysmal range. Though powerful, a Super Carronade cannot lob its round shot much farther than the bow of the Neptune. As well, it is extremely difficult for a gunner to see out of, slow to turn, takes a long time to reload and has a small firing arc. Due to this, the Super Carronade is best used in situations against larger and slower targets, or targets that are willing or forced to move closely in front of the Neptune. Ironically, the Super Carronade makes a perfect counter to full-carronade ships due to this. Twin Long Guns The Twin Long Guns are just that - an ironclad turret with a cannon that has not one, but two barrels to fire from. Each barrel is fired independently by pressing 'F'. This allows the Neptune gunner to lay down powerful, relatively fast fire at a decent range from its target (due to the cannons being long guns). The Twin Long Guns can also fire one after another in quick succession by pressing 'F' twice quickly, firing both cannons with next to no delay. This type of cannon also has the largest firing arc of all the other size 10 cannons, allowing it to target ships in areas that other Neptune cannons could not and even contribute to broadsides. The Twin Long Guns are extremely effective as versatile weapons, and are in their element when placed on a Neptune given a close combat support role. Despite this, they are not much easier to see out of as the Super Carronade and are prone to quickly losing durability (due to the increased fire rate). As the Twin Long Guns appear to be small cannons independently, it may also attract opponents into thinking the Neptune is easy prey - which it often can be. Howitzer The Howitzer is the longest-range non-mortar cannon in Tradelands. It is capable of firing in high arcs as well as having high splash damage, much like what one would expect from artillery. Essentially, having the Howitzer on your Neptune turns you into a floating, steam-powered artillery platform. Much like the Super Carronade and Twin Long Guns, the exact poundage is unknown, however based on the size of the guns it is likely quite high. Howitzers excel at long range combat, where they can target vessels that have large open decks (such as the Astraeus) and cause chaos to the crew on deck through the AoE of the cannon blasts. From a distance, it is easy to knock of the limbs of the crew or kill them outright while an allied vessel scuttles the opponent. Despite this, the Howitzer shares many problems with its other size 10 companions. It can be hard to aim out of due to the way the turret is built. As well, the turret on the Howitzer is much easier to access from the outside by boarders and offers an easy point of entry to the bow of the ship if not properly guarded. It also suffers from an inverted Super Carronade issue; though it has absolutely massive ranged capability, it is ineffective against the hulls of ships but quite effective at the dismantling of enemy crew. Due to this tendency towards being a niche vessel, the Neptune captain is best off creating one of each of the cannon types and replacing them when they break. Before combat begins, at the docks, the captain will equip the Neptune with which cannon they feel will be most effective for the vessel's current role. The Super Carronade would be most effective in close combat with larger, slow vessels; the Howitzer is suited to supporting other ships while staying "in the back," so to speak; and the Twin Long Guns are effective at a moderate range for situations requiring versatility. Advantages/Disadvantages of Neptunes Advantages * The Neptune has a massive amount of health of about 27,000. * The Neptune is capable of carrying an extremely powerful front cannon, and depending on the situation can be extremely combat effective. * Though experienced players will not be as fearful, newer members seeing a Neptune in combat for the first time may be scared by the sight. * Depending on what weapons are equipped and how they are used, the Neptune is capable of striking from long ranges with powerful AoE effects on players. * Due to the nature of its design, a Neptune can hide a great number of people. It can be used as a "death trap," where one person lures the opponent into the ship and then the hidden crewmen swarm them. Disadvantages * Neptunes are extremely slow and nearly impossible to manuever, usually requiring a form of faster escort to defend them in combat situations. * A Neptune lacks any form of defense from the stern. It is easy to get into a stern lock and then sink it from there. * Neptunes - particularly the nose and turret - are extremely vulnerable to mortar fire and fire from heavy cannons. They can easily be broken off in combat, impeding how the ship moves. * Compared to the other level 10 ships, the Neptune has an extremely inferior broadside, weaker than that of a Manta. * It is easy to get stuck in the ceiling of a Neptune, causing troubles getting out and often causing the loss of a crewmember or captain. Effective Fleet Roles Each vessel has its role in a fleet, ranging from being a cargo ship to a combat ship to a vessel built for support. The Neptune is best suited for the place of the latter, a support ship. Despite having extremely high armor, the Neptune can easily be swarmed by more agile ships, even with its steam engines running. As well, it is quite prone to boarders, as there is usually only one way in or out of the ship. However, it can still act in combat quite well, and by no means is a Neptune designed to sit back and relax while its comrades fight. Preferable combat roles for a Neptune include the following: * Howitzer Support - Support the main fleet from a distance using a Neptune Howitzer by targetting the crews of opposing ships while the other vessels focus on the destroying the hull. * Tank - In 2v1 situations where the allies are the majority, the intimidating stature of a Neptune rolling into a battle often makes it a priority for attack. If the Neptune is not already damaged, it is likely that it can distract the opponent long enough for the allies to sink it. * Roundshot Courier- As embarassing as it sounds, the Neptune can carry a massive amount of roundshot in it - if an allied vessel needs to restock on ammo before the next conflict, a Neptune can act as a quick way to get that to them without anyone having to carry upwards of 500 RS. * Close Combat Support - With Twin Long Guns, a Neptune can act as decent close combat support to other vessels in a fleet. Being able to lay down consistent fire on an opponent can force them to retreat before sinking an ally ship, or assist allies by softening targets up. The Neptune pilot does have to be careful to avoid adversaries that are getting too close for comfort, though, that may be capable of outmanuevering it. * VERY Close Combat Support - Using a Super Carronade and moving close to enemies, the Neptune can deal a lot of damage to opposing ships before it has to retreat or is sunk. From there, allies can move in and mop up what the Neptune left behind. General Rules for Using Neptunes Pre-Battle and Skirmishes When sailing a Neptune, make sure to keep an eye on your fuel. If it runs out mid-combat, you're in a bad place. Don't be afraid to restock when you can. Before going into a battle, ensure all of your cannons are in tip-top shape and you have RS in the ship storage. Ensure that the crew is armed well and has extra RS on their person as well. Make sure the bow gunner is up to the task, and that the entire crew understands where starboard, port, etc is. They cannot see that well outside of the ship and will often need to trust the pilot on where targets are. Ensure that a escort for the Neptune is nearby, preferably a fast ship like a Stilletto. A lone Neptune is not going to last long. During Battle The crew must listen to the pilot of the Neptune. They are the only person who has clear information on what is going on outside of the casemate ironclad. The escort vessel must remain nearby the Neptune at all times, and only engage in combat if there is a direct threat to the Neptune or when ordered to. If you do not need to waste coal during battle, stop your engines and drift until the engine is needed again. Avoid mortars at all costs. Category:Ships